Usuario Blog:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric - Julio 2017
Hola a tod@s un mes más en este aborrecible amado Rincón. En esta ocasión, quiero hacer una llamada a la nostalgia tanto con el tema en sí como con el tipo de Rincón tratando un tema en particular. ¿Qué cuál es este tema? Pues en esta ocasión quiero tratar de aquellos personajes que llegaron… para no volver. ¿Quiénes son? Obviamente no podemos hacer un blog centrado en un colectivo si no sabemos quiénes lo forman. Aunque todo veterano de la franquicia que se precie los conoce de sobra y muchos de vosotros seguro que los habréis probado alguna vez, pero para aquellos que estén dando sus primeros pasos en esta franquicia, o al menos solo habéis jugado a la primera entrega o a la última y no habéis profundizado en la franquicia, los listo ahora mismo a continuación: *Entrenador Pokémon: el personaje, formado a su vez por tres personajes: Squirtle, Ivysaur y Charizard, solo apareció en SSBB, aunque se trata de un caso especial. *Ice Climbers: que apareció (o mejor dicho "aparecieron") en SSBM y SSBB. *Pichu: cuya única aparición fue en SSBM. *Snake: cuya única aparición fue en SSBB. *Wolf: cuya única aparición fue en SSBB. *Young Link: cuya única aparición fue en SSBM. Fuera de esta categoría tenemos una más bien "peculiar", compuesta por aquellos personajes que desaparecieron en uno de los juegos posteriores a su debut pero reaparecieron en otro. Concretamente, todos estos casos sufieron la transición de debutar en SSBM, desaparecer en SSBB y reaparecer en SSB4 (quién sabe. Quizá en el futuro se deban añadir más personajes a esta lista (gente pensando en Wolf o los Ice Climbers en 3, 2... XD)): *Dr. Mario: el único de los tres en pertenecer en esta categoría y no ser un personaje descargable. *Mewtwo: el primero de los descargables en llegar. *Roy: el segundo de los descargables en llegar. Profundización Una vez hechas las presentaciones, vayamos a la chicha del asunto y profundicemos en cada caso. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron mal para no volver? ¿Realmente hicieron algo mal? ¿Tienen papeletas para regresar? ¿Por qué regresaron los que lo hicieron y no otros? ¿Qué representaría un regreso de estos? Obviamente, como siempre, todo lo que diga aquí no debe creerse a pies juntillas. Por el momento sigo siendo un mero fan más del montón sin ningún tipo de conocimiento sobre los planes de Sakurai y su equipo. También hago hincapié en de su regreso en un hipotético SSB5. Si el rumor del port de SSB4 a Switch es una realidad (aunque cada día que pasa va tornándose más cuestionable), no lo tendría en consideración para este blog. Entrenador Pokémon Dado que el motivo de su desaparición fue la supresión del intercambio de personajes en partida por las limitaciones de la Nintendo 3DS, siempre que no se repitan las mismas no debería haber ningún inconveniente en que regresara. Ahora, ¿regresaría tal y como lo conocimos y algunos amaron en SSBB, con el trío carismático de los tres iniciales de Kanto? Para poder vaticinar sobre ello deberíamos conocer acerca de la posición actual de Charizard (obvio motivo por el que había dicho que este era un caso especial). Como personaje independiente, nuestro querido lagartón ígneo ha sido capaz de adaptarse bastante bien, ganando más presencia con nuevos ataques, incluido un nuevo Smash Final, su megaevolución. Mirando esto en conjunto, juntamente con el propio hecho de la popularidad del Pokémon como uno de los iniciales favoritos de la gran mayoría de jugadores de la franquicia ¿no supondría un retroceso en términos de desarrollo del personaje? En mi opinión totalmente parcial diría que sí, y eso perjudicaría tanto a Charizard en sí mismo (obviamente, al "generalizarlo" de nuevo y al menguar sus capacidades para equilibrar el sistema de intercambio de Pokémon) como al propio Entrenador Pokémon. Suponiendo, pues, el escenario en el que el Entrenador Pokémon de Brawl no regresara, tendríamos una segunda opción propuesta incontables veces por los fans: utilizar otros Pokémon, normalmente haciendo referencia a los iniciales de otras regiones. Siguiendo esta línea, podríamos suponer que, si regresara, podría ser que sustituyera a Squirtle y Ivysaur (sí, "y" en vez de "e" porque se pronuncia "Aibisur") (QEPD Squirtle + Ivysaur XD), y los candidatos más probables serían dos opciones: o siguen la línea generacional y utilizan los iniciales de Johto (yo apostaría por el trío Chikorita, Quilava, Feraligatr (aunque me guste más Typhlosion creo que tiene menos juego como luchador que su contraparte de agua)) o apostar por la generación más reciente (que por el momento sería la séptima, la de Alola. Siguiendo esta línea, creo que posiblemente los tres Pokémon elegidos podrían ser Litten, Brionne y Decidueye). Si hubiera una negativa ante lo anteriormente redactado, creo que es fácil deducir que solo quedaría que el que quiera al Entrenador Pokémon lo juegue en SSBB XD. Ice Climbers Otro capado por limitaciones técnicas. Teniendo en cuenta que oficialmente se sabe que iba a estar en SSB4, nuevamente si estas no estuvieran en el siguiente juego (recuerdo, de haber uno) este sea posiblemente el más probable que regrese. Los Ice Climbers no tienen nada de malo como para no aparecer en la siguiente entrega, dado que no necesitan ningún cambio (más allá que pura adaptación a las nuevas físicas) para adaptarse correctamente, así que es imposible no considerarlo como un candidato en potencia a regresar, guste o no el personaje en sí. Pichu Este Pokémon lo tuvimos fruto de la prisa por acabar el juego y la utilización de clones para tener más personajes. Este ya se trata de un caso diferente a los dos anteriores, por lo que tenemos que aplicar una lógica diferente. En mi opinión este es el peor personaje de SSBM: flojo, débil, a duras penas saca jugo de su ligereza y lo más importante: se hace él mismo (o ella misma, en SSB no sabemos el género de los Pokémon :v) más daño que el que le hacen el resto XD. No todo son contras en el personaje, pero es fácil de ver que sus defectos sobrepasan de forma irreparable sus virtudes. ¿Ser más bueno o más malo da más o menos oportunidades de regresar? Diría que no y no mentiría, pero el caso de Pichu es particular, pues estas características van ligadas a su caracterización del anime y a tal y como es el Pokémon en el juego (bajos stats, pequeño, existente únicamente para que Pikachu tenga Placaje Eléctrico (XD)...). Siguiendo estos principios, el único cambio "potente" que podría hacersele sería el de quitarle la "particularidad" de hacerse daño con casi cada ataque que hace, descartando por completo su caracterización del anime (o como máximo limitarlo a un ataque que, originariamente, sí tenga daño de retroceso). A partir de aquí, podrían hacerse leves modificaciones en sus atributos para que en el resto de campos no de tanto asquito. Con esto, debo recordar que debería añadírsele un nuevo Smash Final y pulir su estilo de juego a las nuevas físicas, algo que sin duda no sería fácil. Sin embargo, aquí viene donde lo matan, al pobre: aún con todos estos cambios Pichu no dejaría de ser un clon. Alguien puede decir "¡No, podría trabajarse mucho con él y hacerle un nuevo moveset de cero completamente independiente a Pikachu!". Cierto es, pero a modo de respuesta diría dos cosas: primero, Pichu es la preevolución de Pikachu, por lo que, técnicamente, que sean clones tiene sentido; segundo, ¿qué sentido tendría tener un personaje muy similar a Pikachu de apariencia pero con otro moveset? Eso es como si tuvieramos un Pikachu con dos movesets. Además, teniendo en cuenta que actualmente hay más de 800 Pokémon, muchos de los cuales se "pelean" para ser luchadores en SSB, Pichu es sin duda uno de los menos agraciados para, en su caso, regresar. En resumen, posiblemente sea el caso que tiene menos probabilidades para volver. Lo siento para los fans del pequeño ratoncito :v. Snake Entre cajas de cartón tenemos a este matón. Si bien no hay nada oficial (que yo sepa) respeco al por qué de su desaparición en SSB4, podría apostar dos cosas: Sakurai consideró que ya le hizo un favor a Kojima y que repetir era excesivo o consideró que Snake no "pegaba" en el ambiente de SSB que él buscaba (no me vengáis a decir que Bayonetta está que eso fue por la votación: si llega a salir el meme de Nicolas Cage a la que te descuidas lo tendríamos a él como luchador XD). ¿Puede también que no tenga una relación tan estrecha con Kojima? Quién sabe. Snake tiene el "problemilla" de utilizar armas de fuego tales como pistolas o granadas para atacar, algo que desentona completamente con el tipo de juego que es SSB (un juego de lucha un tanto fantástico con más mamporros chistosos y magias chulas que explosiones y disparos realistas). Descolocaba bastante el hecho de jugar con/contra él o en su escenario. Esto unido a ser un personaje ajeno a Nintendo (aunque SSB4 se haya prostituido bastante en ese aspecto, la franquicia sigue siendo un juego que reúne personajes de Nintendo) hace que tenga más de un problema para regresar. En mi opinión, sus fans tendrán que poner una velita o dos a San Konami para que Snake regrese. Wolf El rival de Fox y Falco obviamente también aparece en esta lista. ¿Motivos por su desaparición?... No es que sea muy fan del personaje (no llego a aborrecerlo pero poco le falta), pero por feo dudo que lo hayan echado. Sinceramente, desconozco el motivo por el que no haya regresado. Si bien queda claro que no son clones, creo que un problema que tiene es que tiene un aire demasiado intenso a "versión bruta" de Fox y Falco, hecho que se intensifica al compartir ataques especiales y Smash Final similares. Sin embargo, este es un caso distinto al de Pichu, que el pobre tenía que vivir redimido bajo la sombra de Pikachu ("No, Pichu, yo soy tu padre"). Sería perfectamente posible mantener el aura salvaje de Wolf y eliminar cualquier rastro de "versión bruta" que tenga. No voy a indagar en el cómo (ni quiero extenderme excesivamente más de lo necesario ni me interesa hacerlo), así que tendréis que imaginarlo vosotr@s como creéis que sería dicha modificación. Como ventaja, Wolf tiene un grupo bastante notorio de fans que lo quieren y que desean su regreso. Quizá de su fuerza surja su regreso cual ave fénix (no, is not a Fenix14-15 reference :v). Poco más puedo decir, así que, en resumen, diría que no tendría excesivas dificultades en regresar (aunque preferiría a Krystal con su vara que a Wolf, pero igualmente eso no le quita papeletas XD). Young Link Nueva tanda de clones. El pequeñín de Hyrule dispuesto a dar guerra... ¿O no? Este, al igual que Pichu, sufre de haber sido uno de los clones hechos con prisas para rellenar plantel. ¿Qué hace Toon Link aún en SSB4, pues? No soy adivino ni tengo contactos, así que me decantaría por... ¿preferencia de Aonuma? (recordemos que, al haber nacido el hijo de Aonuma durante la produccion de The Wind Waker y teniendo más predilección por Toon Link que por otros (pese a que oficialmente no se decante por ninguno como su favorito) podría ser perfectamente posible que este lo hubiera sujerido como sustitución a Young Link y así se quedara). Bueno, como Pichu tiene el problema de ser un clon, pero a diferencia de él tiene más posibilidades al no estar tan estrechamente relacionado con "Link adulto" de como Pichu está vinculado con Pikachu. ¿Qué podría hacer Young Link para regresar? Obviamente las flechas de fuego y tener un tamaño más pequeñín pero mantenerlo como clon no serán suficiente para hacerlo volver, así que podemos indagar en dos soluciones, ambas actualizantes de su moveset: La primera propuesta sería aprovechar sus habilidades en la primera parte del Ocarina of Time, donde tiene acceso a objetos como las nueces y palos deku, el tirachinas o el brazalete de los goron, y modificar varios de sus ataques. Este, si bien puede resultar, podría pecar de ser demasiado próximo a Link y Toon Link, y quedarse a semiclon en vez de en personaje original, situación bastante peligrosa para alguien quien no ha regresado en dos juegos. La segunda propuesta, más popular entre los fans, es hacer un cambio radical y basarse en el Link de Majora's Mask, teniendo acceso a los poderes de las máscaras (potencialmente las cuatro que modifican el aspecto de Link). Si bien esto da múltiples opciones, podría ser peligroso porque podría desembocar en un moveset demasiado poderoso de hacerse mal, provocando las quejas de los fans y sus posteriores ajustes, para que posiblemente volviera a desaparecer en el futuro, esta vez de forma definitiva. Algunos diréis "Si está Toon Link puede estar Young Link perfectamente.". De acuerdo, pero... ¿realmente veis viable que la mitad de representantes de la franquicia en SSB sean diferentes encarnaciones de Link? Yo desde luego que no. En resumen, Young Link se encuentra en una posición bastante delicada, donde si se trae de vuelta puede peligrosamente sentenciarlo pada siempre al olvido. Sin embargo, si se tratara con mimo podría volver para quedarse. Todo depende en que se dieran todas las variables favorables. Dr. Mario Empezamos por aquellos que regresaron de entre los mue... digoooo de entre los eliminados en el juego anterior. Nuevamente, este desapareció por ser un clon. ¿Por qué volvió? Como Sakurai dijo, en Dr. Mario se vio la oportunidad de traer el moveset del Mario de SSBM a SSB4. Aparte de eso, dado que ni el estilo de combate de Mario en SSBM se ajusta del todo a las nuevas físicas de SSB4 ni hicieron lo que se dice un "trabajo impecable" sacándolo de su tumba pues ha quedado una peor versión de él mismo. Todo esto, junto a la opción ya barajada (y que nadie dice que no sea implementada en una posible futura entrega) de ponerlo como traje alternativo de Mario (entre otros trajes de otros personajes) es un personaje del que poco puede esperarse para su regreso. Si hacéis apuestas en este sentido mi parte no sería demasiado cuantiosa, la verdad. Mewtwo Uno de los legendarios más populares de Pokémon y más infravalorados de SSB. Pese a mi favoritismo hacia este personaje, intentaré ser lo más imparcial posible. Sinceramente el motivo por el que no apareció en SSBB lo desconozco. ¿Falta de tiempo? ¿Cambio de planes de última hora? ¿No llegó a tiempo para la operación bikini? Sea lo que fuere, los fans de SSB sabemos que Mewtwo es el personaje beta más desarrollado en SSB, y una gran cantidad de gente se quejó de su ausencia en el juego de Wii, y más adelante en SSB4, motivo por el cual (aprovechando los DLCs :v) seguramente lo hicieron regresar. Si bien en SSBB puede estar más claro los posibles motivos, en SSB4 para estar en el plantel inicial no, pero ahí ya no me meto. Debemos tener en cuenta que es el único personaje que se ausentó en SSBB que no era un clon, y en SSB4, hasta que se anunció su aparición como el primer personaje descargable, también es el único en no ser clon (o semiclon (o "con aire de" como Wolf)), un personaje third party ni tener problemas por las limitaciones de la versión de 3DS, lo cual hace extraño que costara tanto que volviera. Demasiados enigmas y misterios sin resolver (al menos sin confirmación oficial) giran en torno a Mewtwo, lo que, muy a mi pesar, me imposibilitan darle un veredicto que prediga su regreso. A mí me gustaría que regresara, obviamente, pero no puedo asegurarlo tras los hechos por los que ha pasado. Roy Al igual que Dr. Mario, Roy se encuentra en el caso de clon que trajeron de vuelta. Su desaparición en SSBB fue posiblemente dada por ser un clon de Marth y dar más protagonismo a Ike, otro personaje de la franquicia introducido en ese juego y que no era un clon. En SSB4 posiblemente tampoco apareciera en el elenco principal por las mismas circunstancias, por lo que creo que analizaron los votos de la encuesta de los fans y vieron que (seguramente al igual que Lucas) tenía un número muy elevado de votos (y creo que posiblemente fueran ganando, pues opino que si hubiera ganado un veterano en la encuesta en vez de un personaje nuevo habría estallado la Tercera Guerra Mundial y viendo ese posible desenlace decidieron cortar por lo sano y quitarlos de la encuesta). Yendo al personaje en sí, se nota que se curraron más a Dr. Mario (que casi es un copy-paste de su versión de SSBM modificando algún que otro número en sus atributos) y lo dejaron como semiclon, retocando más cosas que con Dr. Mario, pero sin perder su esencia como luchador de SSBM. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su regreso y su "alma" de semiclon (al menos no será clon, pero que deje de ser semiclon y ser independiente seguramente rompería con el Roy que es conocido en SSB) le veo unas probabilidades de volver bastante escuetas, pero puede que el milagro de la unión de sus fans volviera a hacerlo aparecer una segunda vez (y como fan del personaje espero que así sea si se da el caso). Otros personajes Con todo esto a punto de finiquitar, hay otro punto que, hablando de este tipo de personajes, es obligatorio de hablar, el cual puede ser deducido por el título de la sección: ¿puede esto ocurrirle a otros personajes? En este punto, como se podría deducir, solo trataré de los personajes que aparecen en SSB4. Luchadores Mii Conocidos como Peleadores Mii en Latinoamérica (no quiero entrar en un debate de qué español es el mejor. Si hago referencia a los nombres europeos es porque soy europeo y estoy más acostumbrado a ellos, nada más XD), es una forma de aportar "avatares" a la franquicia. Seré breve, pues no hay mucho que contar: al ser un tipo de personaje con mucha personalización pero también tratándose de un avatar (algo bastante frecuente hoy en día), es muy posible que regrese, pero también es muy posible que sus movesets sean diferentes. Estela y Destello Estela (AKA Rosalina) se ha ganado un puesto como luchadora fruto de su brutal (y súbita) popularidad en la franquicia de Super Mario, tan grande que Sakurai y su equipo, por lo que parece, les fue imposible no ponerla como luchadora. La franquicia de Super Mario tiene una gran cantidad de personajes carismáticos, y varios de ellos son popularmente solicitados, como Daisy, Paper Mario (nunca entenderé este :v) o, hasta que lo pusieron en SSB4, Bowsy. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que Estela está en el Top 5 (si no en la primera posición) de los personajes más populares y queridos de la franquicia, eclipsando a la cantidad de fans que pedían (o piden) a los otros personajes. Su situación popular, pues, facilita bastante su regreso. Creo que a estas alturas quitar a Estela sería como quitar a Zelda o algo por el estilo. Bowsy Bowsy (o Bowser Jr. (leñe, llevo una de nombres diferenciados que... XD)) es precisamente de quien hablaba antes. La gente lo llevaba pidiendo desde hacía muchos años, desde antes incluso del lanzamiento de SSBB (que aunque no lo parezca ya hace bastante, de eso) y recibió críticas muy positivas, en general. No solo el personaje en sí ha tenido fama, sino que su implementación como luchador (usando el Helikoopa) ha gustado a mucha gente. Nuevamente, es un caso en el que la enorme popularidad hace que su casilla en el futuro esté prácticamente asegurada. Greninja Fruto del cercano lanzamiento de la sexta generación de Pokémon y a modo de publicidad, Greninja apareció como personaje nuevo en SSB4. Si bien es un personaje original y querido por varios (tanto dentro como fuera de SSB), su implementación en el juego ha sido... por decirlo suave, un poco desastre XD. Esto ha llevado a la disparidad, generando dos secciones: los que le quieren y los que le repudian. Puesto a la originalidad del personaje podría ser que volviera, pero carece del carisma y el apoyo de los fans que tuvo Lucario (del cual no creo que falte en el hipotético SSB5), hecho que dificulta un poco su regreso. En lo personal no me agrada demasiado el personaje (que no el Pokémon), pero tengo la sensación que podría regresar, como una corazonada. Lucina La waifu favorita de muchos fans de Fire Emblem y la víctima de los chistes que la relacionan con una tabla de planchar por parte de otros. Lucina aparece, como Dr. Mario, como una idea de traje alternativo que acabó siendo un personaje independiente. Recientemente con la encuesta presentada en el juego para móviles Fire Emblem Heroes se ha mostrado que es el segundo personaje más querido de la franquicia, solo pasada por la archipopular Lyndis (la cual aparece en SSB como ayudante... y posiblemente fruto de dicha popularidad), por lo que eso es un punto a su favor. Sin embargo tiene un gran punto en contra, y es que es casi un copy-paste de Marth. Como la historia que en este Rincón se relata demuestra, los clones no tienen mucho futuro como luchadores a regresar. Sí, vale, dado que toma su alter ego como Marth se comprende que sea un clon, pero aún así es una mancha que a la larga deberá irse o acabará arruinando la ropa. En otras palabras y para resumir, pese a su enorme popularidad, posiblemente solo regrese si recibe un buen cambio en su moveset (o yo que sé, quizás los de Nintendo utilizan su superpoder del fanservice y las waifus y les saldrá del chirimbolo volverla a poner en SSB5 como clon de Marth, que estos tipos a veces pueden ser peligrosos XD). Daraen O Robin (y dale XD), quisieron aprovechar que Fire Emblem: Awakening resucitó la franquicia y le pusieron junto a Lucina (QEPD Chrom). Cuenta con un moveset muy interesante y, a diferencia del resto de personajes, estratégico gracias a la cantidad limitada de usos de sus ataques (más o menos, pero ya me entendéis). Daraen también cuenta con una notoria popularidad (aunque bastante lejana a la de Lucina), y eso juega a su favor. El hecho de ser bastante inusual (creo que combina bastante bien los ataques físicos y mágicos, así como la corta, media y larga distancia) también le da varios puntos. En resumen, yo no descartaría verlo de nuevo, la verdad (y me molaría que lo hiciera con el traje alternativo de este con su capucha puesta). Corrin Otro personaje-publicidad que recibió SSB4 para insinuar la compra de Fire Emblem Fates en occidente. Corrin también cuenta con mucho apoyo de los fans (más que Daraen, cabe destacar, y al revés que este su versión femenina es más popular que la masculina), y es innegable que controlar a alguien que pueda transformarse en dragón en mitad del combate es la hostia en patinete XD. Poco más puedo decir: Corrin es prácticamente el mismo caso que Daraen. ¿Podría, pero, significar que estos dos se pelearían para una casilla en el elenco de SSB5? Hasta allí no llegan mis vaticinios, pero veo posible que ambos regresen. Pit Sombrío Seamos sinceros, Pit Sombrío solo está en SSB4 porque papi Saku quería ver al retoño de su creación en el juego, pasandose por el forro toda opinión XD. Es más que evidente que la reciente (en el tiempo de creación de SSB4) creación de Kid Icarus: Uprising por parte de Sakurai fue el factor que lo hizo aparecer como luchador. Sí, Pit Sombrío estaba en las mismas que Dr. Mario y Lucina, pero recordemos que "originalmente" Pit Sombrío nació de la paleta negra de Pit en SSBB y no en el juego de Kid Icarus. No puedo decir mucho al respecto. Es de ese tipo de personajes cuya imagen aparece al lado de la definición de "Clon" en el diccionario videojueguil, pero como es una creación de Sakurai podría bien ser que volviera. En mi opinión, por lo que aporta en SSB sería mejor que hicieran como Aplh y Olimar. Aldeano Posiblemente su aparición se deba a la gran popular de Animal Crossing, con una cantidad bastante sorprendente de fans (porque una franquicia de simulación en el que tengas que hacer amistades con tus vecinos que son animales no parece que tenga que ser una de las más rentables de la compañía XD). Sin embargo, no solo tomaron en consideración la popularidad de la franquicia, sino que se esmeraron en equilibrar un buen moveset de los que a mí me gusta hacer (originales de la franquicia de origen pero con sentido en vez de pillar elementos al azar como un poseso y mezclarlos en una turbomix para que salga un moveset de calidad cuestionable). Posiblemente se hiciera para satisfacer la gran cantidad de fanáticos de Animal Crossing, y ver así un gran número de referencias "empaquetadas" en un único personaje. Así pues, opino que tiene muchas papeletas para regresar. Entrenadora de Wii Fit Un caso la mar de raro. ¿Fue todo el equipo de desarrollo de copas y se pasaron con el sake cuando propusieron este personaje? Si bien es la mar de estrambótico, a mí me gusta bastante, la verdad XD. Opiniones a parte, el personaje es original y tiene un moveset para nada convencional (llegando al punto de complejo, hecho que puede perjudicar su imagen). Sin embargo, en un juego que reúne personajes de Nintendo obviamente la gente espera ver a su personajes favoritos, y dudo que nadie pidiera a este XD. En pocas palabras, si bien es un personaje bien trabajado, lo más probable es que pase a la historia de la franquicia como "el personaje raro de SSB4", al igual que, por el momento, es el Entrenador Pokémon en SSBB. Little Mac Nuestro saltarín favorito (nótese la ironía (chiste no aplicable con el salto de pared (que por cierto es ridículo en el personaje (aunque seguramente se lo pusieron para no dejarlo como un completo inútil en el aire (ok, ya paro con los paréntesis (siempre igual (XD))))))) debuta en SSB4. El moveset claramente está basado en el de un boxeador, con potentes ataques terrestres pero torpe si lo despegamos del suelo (no conozco yo a demasiados boxeadores voladores XD). Por su moveset, al menos, no pueden haber demasiadas críticas. Sin embargo, la parte de los fans es un punto peligroso para nuestro pequeñín, pues no se ve demasiado grande (o al menos entusiasta). Al tratarse de un personaje con pocas apariciones (no hay demasiados títulos de Punch-Out!!), tiene un porvenir bastante crudo. En resumen, su regreso está un tanto apuradillo, pero no lo tiene todo perdido. ¿Podrá disputar una vez más por el cinturón de campeón o tendrá que colgar los guantes? Solo el tiempo nos dará la respuesta. Dúo Duck Hunt O solamente Duck Hunt, o también el perro y el pato... En serio, la inclusión de este personaje fue una ida de olla peor que la de la Entrenadora de Wii Fit XD. En mi opinión, el personaje se ve un tanto forzado, creado solo para hacer apología a los juegos clásicos de la compañía y aportar un recuerdo de la era de los inicios de Nintendo (SSBM trajo a los Ice Climber y a Mr. Game & Watch y SSBB trajo a R.O.B.; pareciera como si se hubieran visto forzados a aportar un nuevo clásico en SSB4), y creo que en su moveset se reflejan que no sabían muy bien qué poner como ataque. No los culpo, es un personaje de un juego de la clásica NES que apenas tiene interacción con el juego, es comprensible su dificultad en el diseño. Sin embargo, opino que si querían incluirlo podrían haberse mirado un poco más. Sin embargo, por el momento ninguno de los personajes "clásicos" se ha ido (a excepción de los Ice Climbers, pero ya he hablado de ellos). Así pues, pese a que lo tiene todo en contra no sería de extrañar que volvieramos a odiar su risa burlona en SSB5. Mega Man Y empezamos con los third party. Mega Man es casi una personalización de la "antigua escuela" en el mundo de los videojuegos. Al igual que con el Aldeano, se nota el empeño (casi hasta cariño) que han puesto en el desarrollo del personaje, mirando hasta el último detalle todos y cada uno de sus aspectos. Siendo como es, es posible que lo mantengan como a Sonic como uno de los perpetuos third party (iba a hacer la coña de que Sonic casi parecía de Nintendo en vez de SEGA, pero últimamente está demostrando que no está tan muerto como se le daba). PAC-MAN Tanto tiempo después sigo oponiéndome a su aparición como luchador. Tiene carisma y es innegablemente un icono del mundo de los videojuegos. Sin embargo, su aparición no es más que una obvia bajada de pantalones por parte de Sakurai ante Bandai Namco por haberles ayudado a hacer el juego (sí, Sakurai lo negó, pero dicha negación fue tan cutre como la de un niño con la cara embadurnada de chocolate negado haberse comido el chocolate sin permiso ante sus padres). Si bien es cierto que es un personaje insignia en la historia del videojuego, se ve en su moveset que los que lo hicieron estuvieron bastante forzados: gran parte de sus ataques consisten en transformarse en su versión retro y dañar porque sí. Y los otros ataques casi son más publicidad de los juegos de Bandai Namco que ataque en sí (el único salvable es el de la Boca de riego... y dada la naturaleza de este... XD). En resumen, creo que este personaje volverá únicamente si se repite la colaboración de Bandai Namco y la bajada de pantalones de Nintendo ante ellos. Shulk Sí, este es más second party que third party, pero bueno. Shulk ha sido un personaje que durante la producción de SSB4 fue solicitado por los fans con extrema vehemencia. Y se puede decir que fueron complacidos de la mejor forma posible. Aparte de esto, hagamos recuento. La franquicia de Xenoblade cuenta actualmente con tres juegos, uno de ellos en desarrollo. Y, por el momento, Shulk únicamente está presente en el primero. Esto puede ponerlo contra las cuerdas, pues es posible que, si la franquicia vuelve a representarse, se vea obligado a ceder su puesto a, por ejemplo, el protagonista de Xenoblade 2. Sin embargo, también podría ser que Shulk se convierta en mascota de la franquicia, y entonces su puesto, reiterándome en el regreso de la representación de su franquicia, estaría más asegurado. En resumen, su aparición podría decidirse incluso con el lanzamiento de una moneda, a cara o cruz. Puede que un gran apoyo por parte de la comunidad haga que esa moneda esté trucada a su favor XD. Ryu Ryu Ryu Ryu... No, en serio ¿cómo leñes ha llegado a SSB? No en serio, la coherencia brilla por su ausencia en la inclusión de este personaje, no tiene razón de ser, en mi opinión. Sin embargo, sin ser fan de la franquicia de Street Fighter, es posible ver la de horas que los desarrolladores le han dedicado para que Ryu como luchador en SSB4 mantuviera lo máximo posible la esencia tanto del personaje en sí como de la totalidad de la franquicia de la que procede. Al menos se puede decir que por esa parte se lo curraron, es incuestionable. Sin embargo, en mi opinión, dada su condición de third party y de no pegar ni con cola en la franquicia, creo que los que hayan pagado su DLC en SSB4 serán los únicos que podrán jugar con él, pues dudo que llegue a un SSB5. Cloud Si pensabas que Ryu era raro de cojines de aparecer aquí, entonces Cloud es la hecatombe del sinsentido. Al menos por mi parte como amante de la franquicia de FINAL FANTASY no me puedo quejar que por fin tenga representación de dicho universo XD (bueno, sí, hay mil y un mejores candidatos de la franquicia para aparecer en SSB que Cloud, pero es la mascota de la franquicia, poco puedo objetar al respecto). Teniendo como precedentes de juegos de lucha en Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring y, obviamente, la subfranquicia de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY, es curioso cómo han logrado que, usando las mismas habilidades (sus límites y el manejo de la Espada Mortal), que aparentemente debería dar un estilo de combate muy similar entre juegos, le hayan hecho un estilo propio tan abismalmente diferenciado de esos dos juegos. Aun así, por mucho que me pese, dudo mucho que llegue a regresar en el hipotético SSB5, así que gente como yo tendremos que resignarnos a jugar a SSB4 cuando queramos jugar con él. Bayonetta En mi opinión es tan absurdo como poner como personaje de Mario Kart a Némesis de Resident Evil. Sin embargo, su puesto está más que merecido como ganadora de la votación que se hizo para el juego, por lo que aunque me moleste no puedo reprochar su aparición. Sinceramente con ella tengo poco que decir, al menos (si bien no conozco en demasiada profundidad el gameplay original en sus juegos más allá de algún que otro fragmento que vi de Bayonetta 2 en un E3) su moveset está muy bien desarrollado (aunque el Smash Final quizá sea demasiado OP, pero eso es harina de otro costal). Para finalizar… ¿volveríamos a ver a Bayonetta en futuras entregas? En mi opinión tiene bastantes números si se repite el apoyo en masa que se recibió, así que, si bien carece completamente de lógica para mí, tiene bastantes números para regresar. Despedida Para ver el Rincón anterior haz click aquí --------------------------------- Para ver el siguiente Rincón haz click aquí Ver la lista completa Bien, ya he contado todo lo que quería contar. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gustaría alguna vez el regreso de alguno de estos bellezones o preferís que sigan criando malvas (o pasen a criarlas)? ¿Echaríais de patitas a la calle a algún otro personaje o rescataríais alguno de los aquí citados? Como siempre, decid la vuestra en los comentarios. Saludos. Categoría:Entradas